1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure involves a device and method for dynamically regulating operating characteristics of a pump and increasing a range of optimal operating parameters. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to adjustable vanes upstream of a pump diffuser that respond to varying flow conditions allowing the pump to optimally operate at the varying conditions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Submersible pumping systems are often used in hydrocarbon producing wells for pumping fluids from within the wellbore to the surface. These fluids are generally liquids and Include produced liquid hydrocarbon as well as water. One type of system used employs an electrical submersible pump (ESP). ESPs are typically disposed at the end of a length of production tubing and have an electrically powered motor. Often, electrical power may be supplied to the pump motor via a cable. The pumping unit is usually disposed within the well bore just above where perforations are made into a hydrocarbon producing zone.
Centrifugal submersible pumps typically employ a stack of rotatable impellers and stationary diffusers, where the impellers and diffusers alternate in the stack and are arranged coaxial with one another. Passages provided through both the impellers and diffusers define a flow path through which fluid is forced while being pressurized in the pump. Maximum pump efficiency generally occurs at a particular flow rate or along a range of flow rates, where the range is typically significantly less than the operating range of flow rates. Pumps are usually designed to operate at or close to a maximum efficiency. However, fluid flow rates through a pump may change, such as due to depletion of fluids in a reservoir, so that over time a pump may not be operating at its maximum efficiency.